Must Protect
by My Elegant Disaster
Summary: Uryu Isida is a 16 year old dream. Everybody at least likes his looks, eventhough they might hate his attitude. Shinji Hirako and company are Markers (instead of Vizards) They find a person and mark them as their's forever. What will Uryu do? How far will Shinji go? Will be YAOI in future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic and reviews would be really awesome! Basically in this story everyone (guy or girl) at least knows Uryu Ishida is beautiful, even if they are not attracted to him. Shinji Hirako and company are not Vizords they are Markers, whose goal in life is to find their mate and claim them as their own. Everyone else has the same powers! Pretend the time period is after Hucco Mundo even though Vizords are non existent in this story. Please!

_**I **_**DO NOT OWN BLEACH! **But_ I_ would be willing to take it off of Tite Kubos hands...

**Chapter 1**

"Welcome students please take your seats." Ms. Ochi snapped as the students all dived for there seats "Today we have a new transfer student all the way from Washington. Please make him feel comfortable." At that Ms. Ochi gestured to the door as a teenage boy walked in.

He was wearing the normal school dress code with the addition of golf shoes. He was average hight and weight, he had straight blond hair that reached to about his shoulder's with angled bangs. He walked through the door with a seemingly confident smile, as he made his way over to the blackboard to introduce himself.

"Hello, I'm Shinji Hirako"

'What an odd spiritual pressure.' Was all Ishida could start to think before...

"Hirako you will be sitting next to Ishida " 'Grate!' "Ishida please raise your hand."

After Shinji said his final speech he started making his way towards the empty desk next to Ishida as 'SCREECH' Shinji tripped over a desk.

Ishida immediately stuck his arm out in order to catch the cluts. The whole class seemed to gape in awe at the great strength this scrawny kid was demonstrating as he only then knew this was the one...The one I have to protect.

'A Quincy, this is going to make it all more difficult.' "Are you going to get up anytime soon, or am I going to have to help you with that as well Hirako?" Shinji immediately jumped to his feet at the question that was hissed at him.

'He is really cute... slender almost girlish features, raven colored hair, not to mention those heart breakingly beautiful eyes...' "Is something wrong Hirako?" Ms Ochi questioned

"No, I'm fine Ochi-sensie." Finally taking his seat Shinji started to look around the class only to find many lingering eyes ethier at the new kid or Uryu. Shinji especially took notice of the strawberry and red pineapple students that were paying way to much to Uryu. 'They are going to be a problem... I didnt expect soul reapers and of such strong rastie' Shinji looked over to Uryu again to find him giving a death glare 'That could have scared Aziens pants off.'

'RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG' -LUNCH!

*Shinji POV*

Hmmm, he's paying a lot of attention to this class. He looks like he's jotting down notes a mile a minute...

"Hello Hirako-kun! Would you like to join us for lunch?" Huh its that girl he was looking at earlier... and the guys that were staring at him earlier... maybe he eats with them...

"Sure, uhm..." Wait, what's her name?

"Inoue, Orihime!" I should have guessed she was a princess... "And this is Tatsuki Arisawa, Keigo Asano, Mizuro Kojima, Sado Yasutora but we all call him Chad, Rukia Kutchki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abari, and Uryu Ishida!" So that's his name Uryu... Rain Dragon? Strange, but judging by his rain colored eyes and sharp features I suppose its appropriate.

"Let's go then!"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''"""""""""""""""""

Well, this is an awkwardly long trip.

"Hey! I've figured it out!"

"What have you figured out that you feel the need to bring up now, Kurosaki?"

"The answer to that equation on that test."

"You mean the one from last week?" I'm starting to get a bad vibe from this conversation...

"Yah! That one!" Wow.

"I suppose you are more of an idiot then I thought, Kurosaki." Huh, I didn't know people could hiss words like that.

"Oh ya Mr. Handicrafts?" Mr. Handicrafts? What's that mean?

" I would rather sow than be an idiot like you, Kurosaki." Oh he sows. That makes sense. Personally I would have started yelling by now, Uryu really has some self control.

"Boys boys break it up" Who's this oh wait I think its that Rukia girl... yeah that one. "Were here anyway, and I would prefer to eat my lunch instead of listening to you two argue!" She loses her temper pretty quick.

Wait were are we? On the roof? Yeah I think so...

"So Hirako-kun why did you move here all the way from Washington?" Wouldn't the princess like to know...

"My dads job got transferred here so I had to come with him." Well what did you expect me to say? 'Yes, Orihime I moved here because I felt drawn here by a force that requires me to mark your friend Uryu here.'

"Really? What kind of job does your dad do?" What kind of job does my dad do? I don't know...

"He's a scientist?" Well that went well.

"Really Hirako? That sounded more like a question than a statement." Damn. Uryu caught me. Maybe I can play it off.

"Yeah he's a scientist. I was just trying to remember, I'm not the best at that..." That's believable. Back to the awkward silence, well I guess its not silent when that brown haired guy (Keigo?) won't shut up.

They all look like a normal group, aside from there adnormal ratie. You have the tom boy, the fool, the deceptive, the wall (literally), the princess, the quick tempered, the rebel, the big headed protector, and the calm and collected genius. How funny.

BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEP

What the hell?

Is that noise coming tron the skull on the strawberries (Ichigo? Yeah that was it...) pants?

"Oh Ichigo I forgot theres something I need to tell you! Come with me!" So that informs them about hollows... huh... cool. By the way they reacted to that there probably used to it by now, Rukia's reaction was pretty quick. They must have a system of who goes because Uryu and the pineapple didn't even look strawberries way.


	2. Chapter 2

RING- Lunch end!

Shinji POV

GOD. How loooooong is this class! The only thing to do is to stare at my prey, which I admit is not that bad but if I look at him to long he gives me a terrifying death glare.(the one that could scare Aizens pants off) This doesn't even feel like real class. I don't think the teachers even talking about class! Oh I was staring too long again I almost peed when that death glare came.

RING!

I wonder if his hair is as soft as it looks. "Are you going to sit there all day or are you going to go home, Hirako." Wait schools over? I guess that would explain why everyone ran out the door so fast... I really should pay attention...

Uryu POV

"Ya, I was just thinkin' about somthing" Wow, this guy's a real genius... almost as bright as Kurosaki.

"As long as you have it all figured out, Hirako." I'm out of here.

Finaly. I'm home! Ok, first homework, than shower, and then bed. Why do I feel like I'm forgetting somthing? *grumble* Oh, food. I'll just eat somthing after the shower. Such a strang feeling... I know that ratui... Hirako? Must be, it hasn't moved very far within the last half hour of my homwork. He can't be standing outside for just a coincidence, who does he think he's fooling?

Shinji POV

GODDAMNIT! First he closes the blinds on me and now it's fucking RAINING! I mean C'MON! Hiyori brock my umbrella so... oh GREAT! Now Rihanna's stuck in my head! Not that I really mind but...

"Are you going to stand outside of my apartment all night, Hriako?" "AHH!" Shit! I screamed like a FUCKING GIRL! Not that I would mind his screaming, as long as he was under me at the time... me thrusting me dick into his WAY too tight hole. "I was just... in the neghborhood." That's believible... right? "Just go home Hirako. I am too tired too do this." "Uh, Um... yeah! See you at school tommorow, Uryu!"

And with that I ran as fast as light (Yagami that is) back home because I knew he would kill me for calling him by his given name.

Hiyori POV

1 sheep, 2 sheep, 3 sheep...

"I'M HOME!" What the fuck was he trying to do?! "What the FUCK are you doing screaming like that! It's 12:30 you FUCKWAD!" "Glad to see you too, Hiyori." Ok he was asking for a kick in the stomach. Who would I be to refuse? "You're in a cocky mood. i take it you found your' prey?" "Yeah. Uryu Ishida." "Must be one dreamy guy, considering the fact that you practicaly moned his name." "Judging by all the looks he was getting, he's defianitly the hottest guy or girl there. The real problum is the fact that he's a Quincy so he easily sensed me at his apartment, and it's practicaly imposible to track him." "You should proublably ask Kisuke about that Tommorrow." "Yeah, night." "Night."

Living with your' friends can make things tough or they could make things easier. Good thing for Kisuke. He bought us this apartment... building. Ok so mayby we live alon and have free acses to eny room in this intire 3 story appartment building but we still see eachother basicaly every day, (Me, Shinji Hirako, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, Mashiro Kuna, Love Aikawa, Lisa Yadōmaru, Hachigen Ushōda, and Kensei Muguruma) so were kind of living together. Well I have things to do tommorrow as well, goodnight everyone.

3:00 a.m.

Kisuke POV!

"Ahh! It's great to see you all here, with my late notice and everything..." "Just tell us why were all here, hat n' clogs! It's like the ass crack of dawn!" "Calm down Ichigo-kun, It is late but there is a serious problum we need to disscuse. Take a seat won't you?"

Usualy I wouldn't even want anyone in my presence at three in the morning, but today was urgent. It kinda makes it easier to talk to somone when there to tired to actualy put up any sort of argument... so why not try it? As I took in everyone's grumpy moods I cunducted a mental role check... *Chad *Inquoe-chan *Ichigo *Rukia *A wiped and extremly quite Renji *And the little rain dragon. He was kind of the brainy resoan why I didn't want them to be fully awake, he's pretty good at sneaking around and getting an answer before I even know I'm screwed.

"Let me take a guess, the real reason for this earily meeting was to make us too tired to relize you were trying to use us as pawns involving the new 'transfer student' Hirako Shinji." DAMNIT! How in the name of Yama did he relize that! He doesn't even look tired, although Renji (who's staying with him) looks completely out of gas for the next week?

"What do you mean, Ishida-kun?" "Well Inqoue-chan it is simple to relize that Urahara is useing us, and the feeling Hirako's ratie possesed was pretty interesting, don't you think?" "Really? I couldn't find anything wrong with Hirako-kun's ratie. You really are amazing at scencing ratie Ishida-kun." Did her eyes just sparkle? I suppose they always do that though.. "I only noticed when he tripped."

Ok so now that they are distracted I should probubly think of a plan. A plan... Plan...

"Urahara, why is there a hollow living under your' care?" OH MY GOD FUCKIN' JESUS CHRIST! HOW THE HELL DID HE FIND OUT! SHINJI BETTER TALK TO ME LATTER! "I don't think I understand you Ishida-chan." "That's not going to work, Urahara. Now either you can tell us, or we can go politly bang thier door down. And yes, I do know where they live because of Hirako's spiritual pressure." DAMN YOU SHINJI HIRAKO!

"What do you mean, Ishida?" "Well, Kurosaki, if you put more time into training you might have been able to tell that Hirako had the spiritual pressure of a hollow." "WELL MAYBE SOME O..." "Ichigo you need to keep your voice down. Ururu and Jinta are sleeping, and I wouldn't want us to wake them." "Fine. And back to my original question, why are we here?" "I was just going to inform you not to attack anyone with ratie, such as Shinji."

"Ya, ya sure. Why couldn't you just text us?" "Well, Renji, I was going to dance around the truth but Ishida-chan caught me." "WAIT WHAT!" "Shhh, keep it down Renji." You'll wake up the whole neighborhood... "Let me get this straight... I was confortable and sleeping, you called me at 2:30 In the morning, got us all here, just to tell us not to harm Shinji?" "Yeah, I think he did." Thanks alot, Chad! First words in my presece and you help Renji?! "Let's just go home, Renji. I doubt Urahara will tell us anything." He calls everyone by their last names, Renji the exception. I guess it makes sence... he is his boyfriend. "Good morning, to you all! Have a safe trip!"

40 Minutes After Everyone Is Gone

5:40 a.m.

knock knock knock

"And why do I owe this pleasure, Shinji?" "Look Kisuke... I kinda... I need... help." "And what seems to be the problum?" "Can I speak to you inside?" "Of course."

You don't even have an guestimate on how FUCKING BAD I want to pummel Shinji into the ground right now. We both sat at the circular table, enjoying some more tea...

"What is it Shinji?" "About the whole marking thing..." "What about the marking?" "I kinda found my mark, and..." "And?" "It's Uryu." "What about Ishida-kun?" I only call him 'Ishida-chan when I'm with him or teasimg somone like Freeloader-san.' "My mark is... Uryu Ishida."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, very very short chapter! It goes in-depth about the whole Marker thing so I didn't want there to be a lot of other things in this chap. On with the story ;)

* * *

Shinji POV

"My mark is... Uryu Ishida."

Okay did Kisuke just choke his tea up on me?!

"WHAT THE FUCK! KISUKE!"

He's still choking

"WHY'D YOU SPIT YOUR TEA AT ME!? SOUNDS MORE LIKE SOMTHING AIZEN WOULD DO!"

Still choking.

"Look Shinji... *choke* ...Ishida-kun wouldn't, well I mean... It's just that..."

Kisuke POV

Okay, how in this world, the Soul Society or even Huecco Mundo, are you supposed to tell someone that the person they fell in love with has been to hell and back with a person they love and would never go for him?

Think about it like this, Uryu Ishida and Renji Abari have officially been dating ever since the incident with Aizen (for about 2 months). They are the only ones able to comfort each other in times of need. Renji is always making googly eyes at Uryu even though he receives like 20000000000 death glares in return. They have literally went to hell and back together. Hell, they have been tied to trees in hell! (Watch Bleach Movie 4) They're inseparable.

"It's just what, Kisuke?"

"Are you sure your love isn't more than skin deep?"

"What?"

"I'm sure you're aware of Ishida-kun's immense beauty. Did you fall for his looks?"

"I thought you would understand this! Markers fall in love, I fell in love with Uryu! Why can't you understand that!?"

"Look Shinji, this whole thing with Uryu... he's a lot tougher than most marks."

"I know, it's just... I fell for him."

Markers & Marks

Wife & Husband 

Husband & Wife 

Wife & Wife 

Husband & Husband

Markers and Marks are basically the ideal husband and wife. These couples don't usually have desires for children, but occasionally, they have them. The 'ideal husband and wife' scenario is talking more about their love and care for each other. Take Rose and Love for example. Love Aikawa _(a Marker)_ felt a connection between himself and Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi_ (a human)._ Love asked Rose out on a date. One date turned to two. Two to three. Three to four. Four to five. On their fifth date they made love, but before that, Love told Rose what he was. (The fact that Rose was spiritually aware helped explain certain things.) They went and got a marriage license. That night Love marked Rose to be eternally his.

Of course there are gay and straight relationships between Markers, just like people…

Marker ∞ Mark 

Love Aikawa ∞ Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi 

Mashiro Kuna∞ Kensei Muguruma 

Lisa Yadōmaru ∞ Hachigen Ushōda 

Shinji Hirako ∞ ? 

Hiyori Sarugaki ∞ ?

"Shinji, are you aware that Ishida-kun is currently in a relationship?"

"No. He can't be in a reala…"

"Renji Abari. The red-haired Soul Reaper."

"How long?" Was that hope in his eye's?

"Officially, two months. In secret, about two years."

"Two years? I guess I never really had a chance."

Shinji started laughing, obviously trying to cover up for the shaking sobs in his throat. This may have seemed a little overboard for him to feel this way after only knowing Uryu for a day, but for a Marker… just seeing a flash of this certain person is to go on a million perfect dates.

_**You fall in love.**_


	4. Chapter 4

+Before the visit to Urahara's+

Renji POV

"C'mon, Uryu. Why'd ya have to be like that?"  
"You get **drunk **at a **party with Matsumoto** in Soul Society, **come to my house at twelve**, and you **expect me** to jump into **bed with you!**"

Ya kinda, you're my boyfriend, right? Isn't love and sex the two perks of being the boyfriend? Of course considering the fact that I'm on a bed with Uryu on top of me, speaking into my ear, I am positive some type of action is goin' on tonight. I'll keep my trap shut.

He leaned closer and licked the shell of my ear at a slow, teasing, rate. His hands came up and undid my kimono's belt (I was in Shingami form) and I held his waist to flip him over. With his back resting against the (surprisingly) big mattress I started kissing and sucking on his neck, leaving little marks in my trace, I slowly unzipped his shirt (he never wears buttons, some people find that wierd, but I find it_ sexy as hell_), and pulled it off of his arms. Licking and teasing my way down the Quincy's stomach, I easily had him gasping and moaning with pleasure, making me harder than a rock.

_"Ren…"_

He didn't ask for anything, but he didn't have to. I pulled the lube, from last time I was here, out of his bed-side table. Opening the lid I began to squirt some onto my fingers. His eyes closed in discomfort as I slipped the first finger in, he was unbearably tight, no matter how much we did this.

+After the visit to Urahara's+

"Do we really have to go to school later?"  
"Yes we do, Renji."  
"Fine, but come her and snuggle for a little, we have time."  
"You know how I feel about snuggling."  
"And you know how I feel about mornings. It's only three fifty, I'll wrestle you down to snuggle if necessary."  
"Fine, but you can be such a cat."  
"But I'm a cute cat!"

The Quincy got his cute little ass over to his bed, that I was currently laying on, and I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close until he rested his head in my shoulder and relaxed.

"Love ya, Uryu."  
"Love you, Renji."

I looked down at the beauty in my arms. He was wearing a form fitting light blue shirt and skinny light blue denim jeans. Once his glasses were off, he quickly fell into sleep. His fists clenching my own shirt, as if he where **afraid** I'd leave.

_**I will never leave**_** him.**

+After Nap+

"Renji! We're going to be late if you don't hurry it up!"  
"Sorry, babe, it takes a while to look this awesome."  
"Of course it does. Let's just go before 'Mr. awesome' is late."  
"Sheesh! Wait up!"  
"Lock the door on your way out!"

I ran out, after locking the door, and caught up to Uryu. He suddenly stopped, but before I could ask why…

"GRRRRR!"

The tell tale sound of a Hollow came from awhile away.

"I guess we will still be late after all. What a pain."

Before I could say anything again, he was gone, obviously using that Quincy flash step thingy. I followed with my own flash step, after getting out of my damned gigi.

Commin' upon the scene all I saw was Uryu… covered in blood and unconscious. Then I felt it. The Hollow hit me from behind probably leaving a nice big bloody cut. I fell to the ground, my eyes still open, but barely conscious I saw a pair of green golf shoes land in front of me. _Shinji Hirako._ He began to swing his sword affectively takin' out the Hollow, only to be attacked by another. His hand swept over his face and there was a… a-a** Hollow's mask!** I must have lost to much blood, for after I saw the mask, my vision went black.

Kisuke POV

"Hey, Kisuke, if you don't want the red-head to bleed to death you better come get him yourself! My arms are full with Uryu so I can't help him right now, just send Tessi to get him!"  
"Okay~ I'll send Tessi and I'll clear to beds for them! Are they hurt to badly?"  
"No, they aren't hurt that bad. I think that when Uryu got hit he bumped his head and passed out. As for the Soul Reaper, he's just a wimp, who couldn't handle seeing my mask."  
"Well get over here quick, Shinji~"  
"Ya, sure, Kisuke."

I closed the phone before he could and began pulling out two beds for both Uryu and Renji. I just hope that Shinji can make his own realization.

**_This is not where he belongs._**


	5. Chapter 5

Oh, sweet Jesus in a tux t-shirt, I took forever! I'm so, so sorry, I had this chapter done for awhile I just wasn't able to get to a computar… I'm a terrible person. Please read and review! I swear next chapter will be sooner.

* * *

Kisuke POV

After the chaos of rushing Uryu and Renji in, and healing their wounds, I sat down across from Shinji at the shop's small circular table.

"How, may I ask, did you find them?"  
"I sensed the Hollow's spiritual pressure."  
"Really?"  
"Really. It's not like I ran after Uryu as soon as I left or anything…"  
"You should best heave my warning."  
"Ya, Kis-"

Renji came stumbling into the room, cutting off Shinji's words. He was in his gigai, in his school uniform, with his flameing red hair down around his shoulders and an exhausted expression on his face.

"Hey!"  
"Oh, Abari-kun≈"  
"I wasn't talkin' ta you, Urahara! Hirako! What the hell was that!"

Oh, yeah. Shinji told me that he used his mask before Renji passed out. I need to get one of them to leave… somebody is going to die over Uryu, and Uryu doesn't even know it.

"Oh, that little thing? That was called deafeting a monster, Abari."  
"That's not what I'm talkin' 'bout. What's with the Hollow mask?!"  
"I don't think someone with a brain so small can understand even the smallest detail."  
"Who da hell do you think you are?!"  
"I'm Shinji Hirako-"

**Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say it. Oh, please GOD. Do. Not. Say. IT!**

"-a Marker."  
"Wha-"

"Shinji, it is time for you to leave. **Now**."  
"Oh, come on, Kisuke. We are all civilized people. Well… almost all of us."  
"Leave my store before** I make you**, Shinji."  
"Fine."

Shinji got up, walked to the door, and pulled it open, but before he walked out he turned to Renji and said…

"Uryu is mine."

He slid out the door before Renji could even comprehend what Shinji just said; he turned to me, eyes full of question and hate.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES HE MEAN BY 'URYU IS MINE'?!"  
"Renji [Uryu entered the room looking really pissed, apparently not hearing the whole, 'Uryu is mine" thing] why are you so loud?!"  
"Oh, uhm… sorry, sweetie?"  
"*hump* Well school is almost over anyway and my school uniforms a mess; we won't be going to school. Let's go home. Urahara-san, I'll wash and return these close to you later, goodbye."

Uryu was wearing light blue denim jeans (two sizes too big), a long sleeved deep moron shirt (also two sixes too big), and I take great pride in the fact that he looks adorable in them! They are my clothes, after all. Yes, I do own more than wierd green outfits. Shocking! I know…

"Goodbye, Ishida-kun Abari-kun~"

Renji POV

"Stay away from Hirako."  
_"Is that an order, __**Abari**__?"_

There was snide in his voice, but I don't know what I really expected. Uryu looks a little curious as to why I want him to stay away, and he also looks a lot mad because I basically demanded that he will stay away. His attitude and cockiness never, and will never, alow him to follow an order such as this from me. The fact that he used my last name kinda hurts, though... I don't really know when my last name became an insult, but he can make it sound like its rising from its' burning ashes in hell.

"It's just… he's_ strange_."  
"_Strange_? What in our life isn't _strange_?"

He started this _terrible laugh_ that sounds like he was remembering all the painful moments in our lives'. It's truly terrible, all the crap this young boy has been through, all of them have been through. Hell, there not even old enough to join the army, why? Why can't Soul Society just do its' own fuckin' job!? It's not fair to them. Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutoro Chad, Inoue Orihime... Uryu Ishida. I know that, one day, I'll be in a really crappy situation. Hell, I've thought it over for hours. He'll grow old, if he doesn't die first. I'll stay younger, and when he dies, how are we gonna get together? I've talked to him 'bout this; we're gonna wait it out, see what happens. It's not the best plan, but what else can we do? I need to keep him for as long as physically possible.

"Uryu! C'mon, I'm bein' serious! There's somthin' goin' on with him, I just don't know what..."  
"I'll watch my back, don't worry, 'kay?"  
"_Ya… Love ya, Uryu." _  
_"Love you, Renji."_

Uryu stood on his toes and wrapped his fragile arms around my neck. Leaning in, he placed a small gentle kiss on my lips. We started our walk back to his apartment.

**"Why?! Why won't you allow yourself this?! Just because I'm a Soul Reaper, it doesn't mean you can't care for me and I can't care for you!" **  
**"Look, Abari…" **  
**"Please, just hear me out, Ishida! I fell the moment I meet you. I know this sounds really violent and creepy, bu-but, from the moment I sliced you with Zabimaru, when you were protecting Rukia, I just felt shocks. Like… like bolts of lightning! Traveling down my spine, and redirecting everywhere! It's just that-"**

**I was lookin' down at the floor and saw his feet shift, so that he was standing on his toes. I felt his fragile arms wrap around my neck, as he leaned up to my face, and ****_kissed me._**

"What are you thinking about?"  
"The first time we kiss, well, if you qualify it as a kiss… you didn't give me enough time to react and kiss you back."  
"Well, at least I did something. We would have probably stood there all day if I didn't do something."  
"You wouldn't have kissed me if I hadn't requested to see you."  
"And I'm glade you did."

These are the moments I love the most. The moments when everything is right with the world. The moments when even Hollows stop their cries. The moments when Uryu is curled up in my arms, head on my chest. When were on his pristine white coach, alone. The moments when the tv and everything else is off, so we can listen to each other. The moments when I'm comfortable with everything.

I would be lying if those were all the moments we've shared.

The moments I just can't bear. The moments when we're both too stubborn to admit who's right and who's wrong. The moments when he cries and won't allow me to help. The moments when we lie to each other. The moments when we wont meet halfway. The moments when I'm too protective and he's pissed for weeks.

Then all the crazy scenarios we've been through.

The moment when I fell in love with him.  
The moment when I thought I'd killed him.  
The moment when he first kissed me.  
The moment when he lost his powers.  
The moment when he died over Yoshino's death.  
The moment when he wouldn't let me touch him.  
The moment when he first gave me a genuine smile  
The moment when Ichigo stormed into Uryu's house.  
The moment he saw that we were on the couch makin' out.  
The moment when Ichigo's mouth dropped.  
The moment when we told people we were dating.  
The moment when we first made love.  
The moment when Urahara found us makin' love.  
The moment when Urahara asked if he could join in.  
The moment when Urahara got an arrow shoved up his ass.  
The moment when Hirako walked through the classroom door.  
The moment when I knew somethin' was wrong with him.  
The moment when I knew I had to protect Uryu from him.

Love. Hate. Life. Death.

Four very basic things, with four very complex meanings. I have felt all of these things over the generations I have existed.

Love for Uryu. Hate for monsters. Life always with a smile. Death feeling lost inside.

Love and life confuse me more than hate and death ever can. One thing that I will know till the end of time is that somewhere in my heart I will always love this person who is snuggled up against my chest.

_**Please, never leave.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! I may not update the first like 4 weeks of July... but I swear that I'll post everything when I'm able! R&R

* * *

"Hey, Shinji!"  
"What is it, Hiyori?!"  
"Why are you home so late!"  
"None of your damn business!"  
"Oh. I see." *looks innocently* "Where you out with your prey?"  
"Yeah, kinda..."  
"What happened!? Are you gonna start dating?!"  
"That's a touchy subject… you see, he's bi, but…"  
"But?"  
"Well, he's kinda, sorta, in a long term relationship."

"…"

Hiyori POV

Well what am I supposed to say? Look, we're just a rag-tag team of misfits, I know that for sure. Honestly, I haven't even found my Mark yet. It's strange, but… it's like I somehow know what a bad place he's in right now. A Mark. Seems pretty strange to me, but I somehow understand. It's kinda like having something you want with all your hopes and dreams, then it being ripped away from you. It's like a child, saving up all her money to buy a doll, but as soon as she has all the money, they take the doll off of the market.

Life isn't fair.

That is a terribly true saying. Life doesn't equal things out, when you live as long as I have, you figure that out. 435. That's my age. I look around 13, though. I guess you could say that I'm a idiot when it comes to relationships, considering the fact that I have never been in one. Thing is, I only have so many examples of how this thing works.

You see, a Marker and Mark relationship, is different than a husband and wife relationship. Markers are always way older than the Mark. Shinji is 642, from what I have gathered, Uryu is only around 15. You do hear of human relationships where the couple is 10 or 20 years apart, but this difference is a lot more than 20. To us it doesn't matter, the same with Soul Reapers, but the humans find it hard to believe, or except, until they fall themselves.

Our life isn't fair.

Do you want to know how many times we have had to move? Too many to count. When friends get old, when neighbors get old… when we stay the same. Kisuke has helped us throughout these years, and I thank him for that. It wasn't his fault that we ended up in this mess. It wasn't his responsiblity to rescue us from death. It isn't his duty to help us survive here.

**"Aizen… you… bastard…" **  
**"Oh, Hirako. I'm sorry it had to end this way, but I couldn't think of any group better to play this role."**

**What's going on? I can't see anything. My body feels so heavy… I can't move. People are talking… what are they saying? Who's there? Shinji, are you okay? What's going on?! I feel like I'm going crazy! Blood... I can't see you...**

**"Aizen, I should have known it was you! Why are you doing this?! What's there to gain?!" **  
**"Kisuke Urahara. I should have figured you'd show up, but you see, this will be your downfall."**

**Urahara? Why are you here? Run, run before this happens to you! Where'd you go?! I can't hear you anymore… what's happening? I feel like such a wimp, I can't even see what's going on.**

I hope Shinji can find a way to make Uryu his.

Uryu POV

"*knock knock knock*"

Who could be at the door? Renji would just walk in… Hirako's spiritual signature. Strange. Walking from the couch, where I was sewing, I opened the door.

"Hira-"

He grabbed the back of my head, and pulled me into a kiss. I was so stunned that I just stood there for a second. Only, a second. Than I pushed at his chest, using spirit particals to push him away. He kept pulling me closer, obviously trying to pull me to him, I kept pushing. We're basically chest to chest, so I can't exactly get my bow up. I kept pushing, than the weight disappeared and I stumbled forward.

Renji looked like a flaming dragon.

Renji threw Hirako against my wall, His eyes glimmering with hate, and than Renji proceeded to punch him. And punch him. And keep punching him. I simply watched, to frozen to do anything, as Hirako got the shit pounded out of him by my furious boyfriend. Is it sad that the only thing I can do right now is smile as Renji totally dominates Hirako?

Hirako snapped out of his haze, blocked both of Renji's fists and threw up a kick of his own, successfully sending Renji back a little. This needed to end, but I know that it won't.

Renji came back with flash step, he was in soul form, and tried to catch Hirako off guard. Hirako pulled out a sword (how did I miss that!) and swung it at Renji's charging form. Renji drew his own just in time for the two blades to connect. This is not good. It's too dangerous for them to fight in my doorway, with the door wide open, none the less.

"Stop it!"

Not even sparing a glance in my direction, they kept their eyes locked as they flashed stepped out of my apartment. Following them with Hirenkaku, we ended up in a big deserted field.

"What the hell are you guys doing! Stop it, right now!"  
"I told you to stay away from him, Uryu!"  
"I know, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you! Let's go get Urahara, I'm sure he can sort it all out."  
"No! I need to take care of this myself!"  
"Renji…"

My voice was lost in the sound of clinking metal. I felt useless. It was obvious that Hirako had something up his sleeve, but Renji either didn't want to see it, or didn't see it. I can't let this carry on without helping. I stand on the same level as Renji, but I honestly don't know this guy's power level. He's a Hollow. I know that much… but what else? He has a Zanpakuto. A Hollow with a Zanpakuto… what could that mean? Pulling out my cell phone, I flipped it open and speed dialed 4.

"Hello, Ishida-kun≈ How are you?"  
"Urahara, I need you to come here and stop Hirako and Renji! I know that you know something I don't know, so… fix it!"  
"Shinji is fighting Renji? I didn't think that this would escalate so quickly…"

The gay tone left his voice, leaving him more serious than I'd ever heard. I knew something was wrong just by the way that I couldn't get one ring past him. What's going on?

"Where are you?"  
"Oh, were at… the deserted park I don't know the name of it. Can't you sence their spiritual pressure?"  
"Yes, I have a read. I'll be right there."

The line went dead, and I continued to watch the fight escalate. Their swords crashed with almost equal power.

Almost.

Hirako was at a higher power level. That much was obvious. They hadn't released any special power yet, and I'm hoping that they won't… not until Urahara gets here. I continued to stare at Renji's bleeding form, my eye's kept wondering to Hirako's less serious wounds. It feels so strange. I'm worrying about Renji's wounds because I love him… so… why am I worrying for Hirako's safety as well?

After that kiss… I just started to care for him. It's strange… almost like he made me like him through his kiss. Urahara landed next to me, awakening me from my spaced out state.

Urahara POV

Landing next to Uryu, I saw the battle before us, can't he listen to me? There are more than enough people he could choose, he had to pick Uryu. He had to pick a smart, powerful, beauty, who has a reckless boyfriend who is a little less powerful than the boy he's after. He never listens to a word I say. I began to yell at them.

"Shinji! Stop it, or I'll have to interfere!"

Okay, kinda scared myself there… even Uryu's eyes had widened in surprise. Shinji, with eyes full of blame tords Renji, replied.

"Even if you do, it's too late! I've already started it!"

He already started it… Shit. Why didn't I think he would do that? Maybe I thought he had too much respect for himself and Uryu. Maybe I thought that he was too scared to do it. Maybe I didn't want to deal with this. It's to late to look at what I could have done now.

He already released his Mark into Uryu.

The damage has been done. I look to Uryu, he looks at me with a confused expression. Pulling out my fan to cover my gaping mouth and lowering my hat to cover my wide eyes, I mentally curse myself for letting this escalate so quickly.

"Renji! Get down here, now!"  
"What, Urahara!? I'm kinda busy kicking Hirako's ass!?"  
"We need to get Uryu to the Shoten, bef-"

I felt the arrow pierce through me, before I could finish my sentence. Moving my eyes to the left, I saw Uryu's face behind a bright blue bow. He was obviously scared out of his mind because he had just shot me. His eyes were the size of dinner plates, and they showed confusion, relief, anger, and… worry.

I couldn't tell what happend after I hit the ground, for my eyes wouldn't open. I was able to hear Renji scream out in pain, and I could sence Shinji and Uryu leaving. The last thing I remember before passing out, is a feeling of rain on my body.

**So cold, so dark, so alone… I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Hiyori. I can't believe this, it's all my fault. I can't believe this, it's all my fault. I can't believe this, it's all my fault, I let it happen. Aizen… it was so obvious. Too obvious. This just doesn't make any sence. Why must you do this? Why must you do this to the innocent?**

**"Aizen, I should have known it was you! Why are you doing this?! What's there to gain?!" **  
**"Kisuke Urahara. I should have figured you'd show up, but you see, this will be your downfall."**

**What are you planning? I don't know, but with something like this it can't be good.**

**"Hollowfacation?!"  
"Yes, good that you figured it out so quickly. You live up to my expectations."**

**He's going to kill them! I can't let him do this… but what should I do? He's already gone, and these souls are going to die. I'll turn him in after they're stabalized… right now I need to get them to the lab.**

* * *

So if you didn't realize, when I have a lot of stuff in bold it means that's it's a flashback. I kinda forgot to say that last chapter about Renji's flashback to his and Uryu's first kiss. I hope you enjoyed, things are starting to get serious!


	7. Chapter 7

This story is coming to a end! The chapters (after this one) will get longer and some loose strings will be tied. For now, read&review!

My eye's opened with a pained realization._ Shinji took Uryu._ What the hell was he thinking! Uryu has too many friends. Too many_ powerful_ friends. Renji will blow up _Japan_ with his power, but Ichigo will blow up_ the whole dimension!_ And Uryu… I understand what Shinji did. I understand why he did it. I don't understand why he would do it to someone who didn't originally love him.

**Markers have more self** **discipline and respect.**

"Boss, how are you feeling?"  
"I'm fine, Tessi, but…"  
"Shinji and Uryu are both gone, but it's not your fault. FreeLoader-kun is okay but he's still asleep."  
"Have you started a search for Ishida-kun?"  
"I haven't, I just got you two inside when you woke up."  
"Thank you, Tessi."

Getting on my feet, I felt myself being caught in a pair of muscular arms.

"Kisuke, are you all right? I don't think you should be moving right now… you almost died."  
"What?!"  
"The arrow clipped your heart, any closer and it would've pierced it. Ishida-kun shot so that you would be down for awhile…"  
"Help me up."

That's good, I guess. He hasn't lost all perception on who he sides with. He didn't shoot to kill. He didn't try to kill me. But his eyes… his mask broke. It shattered right in front of my eyes and I was able to see how fragile they are. They're like glass. Your eyes are the key to your soul. Gin Ichimaru's whole personality was based off of that belief and I agree with him. Uryu Ishida's eyes can be the arctic, so cold and distant, they can be the ocean, so deep and calming, but today they were as fragile as glass, easily shattering in front of your eyes. He's still brave, strong and free willed, but his heart belongs to Shinji and love can make you do stupid things.

Renji POV

What happened?

My eyes flew open and I shot up in bed. I heard the sound of rushing people. I guess I'm at the Urahara Shop, but why... Hirako hit me with his blade. Getting out of bed, I literally ran to the room that Urahara drinks his tea in.

"Oh, Abar-"

He squeezed his eyes shut and griped his shirt at his heart.

"Boss! Take it easy!"  
"I-I'm fine, Tessi…"  
"No, you should be resting."

I've never heard Tessi talk back like that before. I've never seen Urahara show such weakness before. But what the hell happend? I had my eyes locked on Hirako's. I was talking to Urahara. He got cut off in the middle of his sentence. Hirako smirked. Than it all went black. What's going on!?

"Urahara, what happened?"  
"W-well it's the darndest thing, really… You see the other day when Shinji Hirako said he was a marker, I really didn't tell you what that was. A marker has the ability to mate with someone and stay together with that person until the day they die. The only thing that separates them from normal humans is their Soul Reaper and their Hollow abilities and the fact that they can't die of old age. They 'mark' people through a chemical in their kiss. This chemical quickly moves through the 'Mark's body, until it takes over the 'Mark's thought process. That's the reason why I wanted to get back here so quickly. Shinji was biding his time. He knew that Ishida-kun's emotions tords the one he cares most for, you, would mix and jumble with feelings tords himself until Ishida-kun could only care about Shinji. His emotions won't change, but they will turn in favor of the Marker. When Ishida-kun's brain sought Shinji out, he saw me as a threat and shot me. Shinji took advantage of your distraction to knock you out as well."

Urahara spoke slowly, but it was obvious that it wasn't to help me understand him better. He didn't look to good. Pale, tired… upset. But I suppose that's how I feel. I can't comprehend this, but I understand the main points. It won't be easy to get Uryu back, but I'm sure as hell not giving up.

"URAHARA-SAN!"  
"Hello, K-kurosaki-kun~ Wh-why are you here?"  
"Ishida's miss- Renji? Wait, wait, wait… do you know where Ishida is?"  
"I suppose since you're all here anyway… sit-sit down, we'll explain it to you."

They all sat around the small circular table as Urahara began to explain some points. Rukia, Inoue, Chad and Ichigo all had a look of confusion on their faces, but all their confused faces had undertones of understandment.

_Anger, worry, fear and hate._

I can understand all of this. The_ anger_ at Hirako, the _worry_ for our relationship, the _fear_ for losing him and the _hate_ at myself for being unable to stop this. I'm so stupid.

"So Ishida was kidnapped by Hirako!?"  
"Sadly, yes."

Realization hit Ichigo like a ton of bricks. And Ichigo stood, without even realizing.

"So where is he?!"  
"I'm not sure. Ishida-kun is very good at masking his spiritual pressure and Hiraku-kun is even better."  
"That bastard... we're getting him back, right?"

Ryuu… where are you? I thought you said that we would play this out till the very end. I thought you were the one to shy to even touch me. I thought you were the one with stubborn pride that won't let you back down. I didn't think you were the one who would run away from the fight with your tail between your knees. Why is this happening? Why does Hirako, out of every available person in this room, want you? I mean you're cute, innocent, cute, determined, cute, strong, cute, well rounded, cute, smart, cute, opinionated and cute! Wow… I think I just made Hirako's case a little stronger… glad I'm not a lawyer.

"Oh, Abari-san~"  
"Huh?"  
"You don't have to worry, we'll find little Ishida-kun≈"  
"Yeah, I guess we will."


	8. Chapter 8

The story is almost over! Any idea on how I'm gonna finish it? Any? Ah, whatever... Please read and review!

* * *

"You're comin' too?"  
"Yeah Renji, don't look so surprised. Me and Ishida are still friends even if he refuses to admit it."  
"Yeah, but Ichigo-"

"So are we ready to go≈≈≈"  
"This isn't a road trip Urahara!"  
"Oh, quite the contrary, Abari-san. _We're going on a road trip to save your cute little boyfriend!_≈≈≈"

Question is, what would happen if I killed him? **Right here. Right now.** I mean, who would tell? Ichigo, Inoue or Chad? I mean seriously… who would care? _I could off him right now…_ but I guess I need him to tell me where Ryuu is so I won't kill him. **Yet.**

"Too bad…"  
"Abari-san? Is something wrong~?"  
"Oh, it's nothing, Urahara."  
"Then let's go."

Me, Ichigo, Inoue, Chad and Urahara all left the Shoten. It feels like we're ducks following our mother. Weird. I hope Ryuu's okay, but he probably is. I mean, he's capable of handling himself, I just wish he would let us help him more than he does.

* * *

"So, Uryu-"  
"We are not on a first name basis, Hirako-san."  
"Wait, what?"  
"We are not on a first name basis."  
"Why not?!"  
"I have only known you for a couple of days and this is our first date, _if_ you qualify this as a date."  
"This _isn't_ a date. Hiyori said she wanted to meet you before we go on our first date."  
"Why would she want to meet me before the date? What if something goes horribly wrong and _I_ _dump you_?"  
"What happens if _I_ _dump you_?"  
"You are avoiding the question and _I don't get dumped, I dump_.  
"I don't know why she wants to meet you, but I do know that she would kick my ass if I didn't let her see you."

Man, why, out of everyone in the world, does my Mark have to be so fucking first date-y? I mean, he won't even hold my hand. I thought that since I Marked him, instead of dating him, first, that he would be more open to me. He isn't. It always seems like he has something up his ass and not in the good way! But, for some reason, I can't give him up. _For some reason, I love him._ If only he wasn't such a pain in the ass... "I don't get dumped, I dump." What? What! I can dump him! He thinks he so above me, but, then again, I don't ever want him to leave. Good thing he can't. _His love for Abari is now directed towards me and that makes me a little upset. I want him to love me. I want him to want me._ So, after we visit Hiyori, we're going on our first date. I can be better than Abari, damn it!

"Hirako-san, are you okay?"  
"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Well, we're here."  
"Which floor are you on?"  
"Atcualy, we own the whole building."  
"What? You can't own the whole building, there's no way-"  
"Kisuke got. I don't know how and I'm not sure that I want to know, but it's ours."

I held the door open and he raised an eye brow. For a second I thought he was too stubborn to go in, but he walked through anyway. And that was when I rethought sending him in first.

"SHINJI!"

Hiyori came flying at him, thinking it was me, feet first. I'm not sure how he was fast enough, but he took a dive to the left and avoided her attack. Since I was right behind him, when he dove, her feet hit my gut. She was wide-eyed and I was pretty sure I was as well. Looking over to Uryu, I saw he was up and already had his bow drawn with an arrow.

"Don't shoot, Uryu! She's my friend!"

I pushed her off of me and she landed on he butt. Uryu still had his arrow aimed at her, as if he didn't believe me. Hiyori stayed frozen on the floor, it seemed like if she moved she would be shot. I ran over to him and put my hand on his wrist. He immediately put his bow away, but it was too late. I screamed in pain as the spiritual pressure burned my skin.

"FUCK!"  
"Shinji, are you okay! You can't touch that, you idiot! Do you have any medical supplies?"  
"Wait, did you just call me Shi-"  
"Medical supplies, Hirako-san!"  
"Ye-yeah, Hiyori! Get the kit!"

She got up quickly and ran to the bathroom. Coming out, kit in hand, she handed it to Uryu. Taking it, he thanked her, and began to bandage up my hand and wrist.

"That was stupid, Hirako-san. You can't touch that, It'll burn you to the core."  
"I kinda figured that one out."  
"Not fast enough."

He finished bandaging up my hand and it seemed perfect. It seemed like a doctor did it. He's only sixteen, how does he know how to bandage like this? Good thing he's here now. This family could use a doctor, the people here can't even put a band-aid on correctly. It's kind of pitiful, actually.

"So, this is Uryu?"  
"Huh? Who are you?"  
"I'm Hiyori Sarugaki, the only one keeping this idiot in line."  
"I guess you deserve an apology. I'm sorry for almost shooting you, but you surprised me with that attack. I'm Uryu Ishida."  
"I can see why Shinji likes you soooo much. You're really cute."  
"Wha?"  
"Nice job on this one, Shinji! Now, if he'd only remove his glasses... Ah, whatever. Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone else."

I jogged so I could stand on the other side of Uryu. I'm not sure how their going to react to him. Everyone knew that I had found my Mark, but I'm pretty sure they don't know that I've began the process of Marking him through my kiss. _Especially without his consent…_

"We were playing some poker, when I thought I heard Shinji, but I found you instead! They should be in here, it's Rose's and Love's turn to hold the game."

She opened the door and everyone looked our way. She walked in first, followed by me, then Uryu.

"Hey, Shin- who's this?"  
"I am Uryu Ishida, you are?"  
"Love Aikawa. So, you're Shinji's boyfriend?"  
"Yes, I suppose I am. Who might the rest of you be?"

He's being polite, but straight-forward. He's not holding a friendly conversation, he seems more like he's gathering information. _Tracking names, faces, personalities, power levels, relationships._ The relationships aren't hard to see. Rose is practically draped on Love, but he's actually cheating and seeing what cards Love has. Mashiro is next to Kensei trying to cheat, but he's holding the cards out of her line of sight. Lisa is leaning on Hachigen, but she's helping him play while she reads some strange manga that I'll have to borrow from he later.

"Do you want to join in, Ishida-kun?"  
"I haven't played poker in awhile, Aikawa-san, so deal me in."

He's played before? Now that's a shocker… I didn't think he would be the type, but, what the hell.

"Don't forget me!"  
"And me!"

About thirty minutes later, the only one with a chip to his name was the smirking hell's angel of my boyfriend. The little pain in the ass… He cleaned us all out! Of course, we aren't playing for money, but still!

"You're not cheating, are you? There's no way you could beat us all that badly…"  
"It's called skill, Hirako-san. Try getting some."

The only thing that filled my ears was the laughing of my so called 'family'. They were saying what a great one I chose. What a wimp I looked like next to him. But then again, looking at the smirking smile on his face, I couldn't stop the grin that split mine._ He's happy_, he's enjoying himself and we didn't even go on our date. My family seems to like him, as well. There still laughing so hard, some look like they might cry. Looking across from me, at where Uryu sat next to Love, I saw a small, genuine smile. And now I'm happy.

_**Because that smile was for me, not Renji.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the late update... on with the story~

* * *

We stood outside an apartment complex. I tried to walk in before, but there was some sort of barrier blocking us from getting in. Urahara frowned, deep in concentration. Inoue seemed to be talking to herself, but, looking closer, I could see the fairies flying in front of her. Ichigo and Chad just kinda stood there, looking like they'll punch the barrier in, which I probably looked the same. Inoue then walked into the barrier, surrounded by her fairies. She made it in without being blocked in the slightest. Urahara smirked.

"Nice goob, Inoue-chan. If you send them back, they can take us one by one across the border."  
"Of course, Urahara-san."

Once we made it across, we went into the building. Our spiritual pressure is perfectly concealed, due to the wrist bands Urahara gave all of us. He said that they "limit our power, but we can take them off as soon as we're known publicly."

"Today's Friday so they'll be playing in Rose's and Love's room… that's 3B…"  
"What was that?"  
"Oh, nothing Kurosaki-kun~ I think I feel them up there≈"

We ran up the stairs till we were on the third floor, then walked to the room with a 3B on it. Inside I could hear all the friendly laughter. I thought we were entering the devils domain, but this is way to happy for an abduction. Urahara kept saying great things about the Markers on our way over here. He said how they have opinions and a sense of honor. But mainly, he kept saying that Uryu is safe. He's in no danger.

Urahara silently put his hand on the knob and I could feel my teeth grinding, my eyes narrowing. _Anger piling up inside of me._ _Anger_ at Hirako for taking him. _Anger_ at Markers for having such an ability. _Anger_ at Urahara for his quiet way of doing things, instead of just taking him. _Anger_ at Uryu for going with him.

_Anger at_ _myself for letting him go._

Urahara opened the doorknob and we were able to hear the full intensity of their laughter. I can see Hirako's wide grin. I can see Uryu's perfect little smile. My teeth grid down even more at the fact that they were to busy laughing to see us enter the room.

A big guy with pink hair was the only one who can see us, 'cause he's facing our direction. First he looked with surprised eyes while I studied the room. They were in a big circle on the floor playing poker with… candy? The big guy smiled at us.

"Kisuke! Care to join us? It's Love's and Rose's turn to supply the candy."

The whole group turned around, most with smiles at the sight of Urahara. Most, except for Hirako and Uryu.

"Is there room for five?"  
"There's always room for- Rose! Stop looking at my cards!"

The blond gained a big Cheshire cat's grin and turned away from the guy with the horrible hair cut's (even by my standards) cards. The group formed a bigger circle and split in between Hirako and a girl with a snagle tooth so we could fit in there. I sat next to Hirako, Ichigo sat next to me, Inoue next to him and Chad next to her. Urahara walked around and sat in between the guy with pink hair and Uryu. Uryu carefully studied Urahara's chest as if assessing his wounds through the fabric. Finlay, he looked at his face and Urahara gave a soft smile, unlike his usual perverted one's. Uryu looked away from him and across the way to Hirako. He gave Hirako a blank expression, but I know from expieriance what that look meant.

_'What do we do now?'_

But then again, what are we even doing? I thought Urahara had a plan, but he just signed us up to play poker in a circle of people we don't even know. Then they started to introduce themself in a clockwise way.

"I'm Hiyori."  
"Mashiro!"  
"Kensie."  
"Rose and this is Love."  
"I can introduce myself! I'm Love."

Uryu stayed silent, so the pink haired man started up.

"Hachigen, pleased to meet friends of Kisuke's."  
"Lisa."

They looked at us, expectantly. We didn't say anything, awkwardly. Then Inoue started up.

"This is Sado Yasutoro, but we call him Chad… Ichigo Kurosaki… and Renji Abari! Oh, and I'm Orihime Inoue! It's great to meet friends of Hirako-san."  
"You're his friends?"  
"Oh, uhm… well, we're his friends from school. Even though we haven't seen him much… I guess we're more of Ishida-kun's friends! And you're Hirako-san's family, Love-san?"  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Well, let's get this game started!"

We started playing, but the tension didn't loosen. Originally, these Markers were pretty happy and friendly, but as the game went on and we didn't relax… it just got really awkward for them. On the fifth deal, Uryu finally stood up walked over to Hirako and grabbed his arm. They walked over to the door, opened it, and left. My group stood up, but the Marker's just kept playing, not even bothering to ask where Uryu and Hirako were going. Finally, Urahara walked out the door and we followed. Then the door was slammed shut by "Love" using some form of Flash Step.

"Why are you here, Kisuke?"  
"I'll explain later, can you trust me? I won't do anything to Shinji, but I now you felt it. I know you felt the broken connection. Let us through, Love."  
"Is it really a broken connection?"  
"Yes. You should know just as well as anyone else that love cannot be forced upon someone. Their connection broke when Uryu didn't return Shinji's feelings. Uryu doesn't actualy love him, it's just Shinji mixing his feelings."

He stepped away from the door and flashed back to his place. "Rose" laid back down on his arm and the group continued to play, but they weren't happy. I don't know why. This situation shouldn't affect them, it should affect Uryu and his friends, so why are they upset? We ran down the steps as fast as possible. Earlier Urahara said to stay in our gigia's as long as we can, as to not look like a threat, but they just make things harder. He said that the minute they draw a weapon, if they do, to call on our powers or to shed our bodies and draw our swords. I could hear arguing at the bottom of the stairs.

"…yu!"  
"Ishida to you and we need to go, Hirako!"  
"Why is it 'Ishida' to me? What does he have that I don't!"

Kisuke silently stopped us with an outstreched cane. I gave him an angry look and he motioned for me to listen.

"I'm not having this conversation right now. It'll be better if we go somewhere else for now and you know that."

His voice got quieter, his warning of how angry he is. Usually, he's emotionless, or, at least, good at hiding his emotions. When you get him angry, his voice goes louder and louder,till he looks like he might scream. That's when he gets real quite. That's when you know you're screwed.

"Why aren't we having this conversation?"  
"Oh? And why is that, your highness?"  
"Grow up, Hirako."  
"642."  
"What?"  
"I am 642 years old. Don't tell _me_ that _I_ need to grow up, _Uryu_!"  
"To you, it's 'Goodbye', Hirako."


End file.
